A New Me
by BLuAca
Summary: Tea goes away to America for a year, when she comes back, and visits her friends, all of them love the new her, besides one....[TxR] REVIEW!


**[AN: I deleted my other story for certain reasons, don't ask why, but I am not gonna delete this story so do not worry my friends. . .Enjoy! I really hope you people like this story!]  
**  
****

****

**-Title: A New Me  
  
**

****

**-Prologue  
  
**

****

**-Summary: Tea goes away to America for a year, when she comes back, she is a whole new person! When she goes back to Domino to visit her friends, all of them love the new her, besides one......[TxR]  
  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Thinking Of The Past- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** - -   
  
__

_I loved America so much! But when I had to leave my friends for it, I got so depressed, it was very hard to leave them, I mean they were so sad that I had to leave, espically Ryou, he cried! He actually cried! For me, I felt so bad for him, we were very close friends, probably even closer than before....when I was around him, I felt whole....like I was a new person......  
  
We wrote to each other a couple of times while I was gone, he told me about what was going on in school, and how Joey was acting his usually crazy self all the time....he also told me about how everyone was lonely without me, he said that they missed me alot......  
  
Everyday I kept on thinking of how they will think of me when I get back. I have changed alot over the year, my hair got longer, I have grown a little bit, my eyes are as blue as always! I think everyone is gonna like the new me.....I hope so......  
  
The last time Ryou wrote to me, he said that Mokuba missed me the most....Mokuba is like a little brother to me, he is so cute! I cannot wait until I get back!! So I am arriving in Domino in about a week, yes, I am going back to Japan! My friends already know what time my plane arrives, they cannot wait until I arrive either!! They were so happy to hear from me, I had called them a couple of days ago and told them I will be arriving in Japan soon, and they said they didn't even recognize my voice!! That is how much I have changed.....  
_  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - On The Way To Domino - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**  
'I hope they didn't forget when my plane arrives...' Tea thought looking out of the window, she was almost arriving in Domino, she couldn't wait until she saw the reactions on her friend's faces!  
  
[Announcer] "We will be landing in Domino Japan in exactly five minutes."  
  
'Five minutes.....' Tea kept on thinking, five minutes until she saw her friends face to face.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - Yugi and the others - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**  
"I bet you Tea has changed alot since we last saw her," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah...I bet she has changed...." Mai replied.  
  
"Hell...she is probably the same old shining friendship girl she used to be," Bakura said not really caring about if she changed or not.  
  
"Don't say that Bakura," Ryou said.  
  
"Do you have feelings for this woman abiou? She is obviously something to you, since you write about her alot in your journal...." Bakura said while smirking, he could see the blush on Ryou's face coming up.  
  
"You read my journal? How did you get the key unlocked?"  
  
"I sent it to the shadow realm, what else? I already tried to burn it off..."  
  
"That explains the black stuff all over it...." Ryou replied while sighing...he really did miss Tea, and he hoped that she missed him too.  
  
As everybody waited until Tea arrived, they were all thinking about how MUCH she had changed....  
  
**- - - - - - Tea - - - - - -  
**  
[Announcer] "We have arrived at Domino Airport, Thank You for choosing Japan Airlines, come again soon...."  
  
'Finally...' Tea thought getting out of her seat and getting her only suitcase in the coverage above her and heading to the front of the plane to get off. [AN: Her mom and dad still live in Domino, she just went to America for a year to study dance .... so she has clothes at her house]  
  
As she was getting off the plane and going out to where she was to meet her friends, she saw alot of people getting off of the plane....  
  
'Now to find my friends.....'  
  
**- - - - - - The Gang - - - - - -**  
  
"Damn' it what is taking that friendship girl so long?!?" Bakura yelled, while getting stares from people around them.  
  
"She said she will be here!" Mai said.  
  
"Yeah where is she?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Are you guys looking for me?" A voice said, as they all turned around to see......  
  
"Tea? Is that you?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**DONE! Is it too short? Well it's only a prolouge! So Chapter 1 will be coming soon! Please review!! And also tell me if it was really bad, and please give me more than 5 reviews!! I am like begging right now. . . anyways, I hope yall really like it, I know it is really short, but I mean gee whiz people! It is a prolouge! It will get better okay?? So please be gentle on the reviews!! Thank You! Oh and this is a RyouxTea pairing. . . Ryou is soooo cute!! Well I am going now! See ya!! And do not forget to REVIEW!!!**

****

**-BLuAca-**


End file.
